Kingdom Hearts IV (Skellydude's Idea)
"The newest number is shown, and the newest story is unraveled" -Official tagline Kingdom Hearts IV is an action-RPG created by Skelly-Enix (Couldn't think of a better name) and published on the PS5 in 2019 as a sequeal to Kingdom Hearts: Breaking Keys. It folllows the adventure of a new Keyblade weilder named Netsu. Netsu's Begining The game starts with the introduction of Netsu, who lives on Destiny Islands 85 years after Breaking Keys, he lives a simular life to Sora, such as he has three main freinds on the island, Shi and Faeth. Shi is the older male of the group, and Faeth is the female. They want to seek other worlds and start to build a raft. One night when Netsu is in his room, he notices a dark storm. So he rushes toward the raft on the other side of the island and finds Shi sitting on the curved tree and he runs over there, but the storm consumes Shi and Faeth is no where to be seen. He runs toward the raft until he reaches it and sails off, but lightning strikes and he blacks out. Story He soon wakes up in a strange place, where he searches for his freinds. Upon his searches he finds out he's in a world called Source. He finds a man named Gieru who leads him to Castle Neox at the center of the world. He enters and finds a weapon at the entrance, so he uses this to fight off all the strange creatures attacking him. He finds his way to a seamingly endless flight of stairs and fights off the heartless. Meanwhile The new king sends out one mage and one knight from his castle to find the one with the key. And a man Eileifr battles a new type of enemy. Netsu finally makes his way to the tower of the Caslte were strong winds blow, he sees a man fighting and comes to join him, this is Eileifr. Eileifr tells Netsu that Gieru created many of these new enemies called Slicers and if they travel between worlds to defeat them, they can find Gieru to defeat and his freinds. They then run into the mage and the knight who introduce themselves as Atlantes and Embar. The four then leave the world and enter Disney Castle's basement and into the Gummi Ship to find Netsu's freinds and Gieru. They travel to many Disney worlds including Lost Jungle (Jungle Book) Skeleton Road (Skeleton Dance) 20,000th Sea (20.00 leagues under the sea) and more. After all the worlds are explored, Netsu visits one last world, The Hidden World of Keys. He find Gieru locked up in a cage, and guess who did it? Eileifr. Eileifr framed Gieru and now it's up to Netsu to defeat him. He does. The End. ? Nope, he then goes on his last jounry to find his freinds, he takes the Gummi Ship along with Atlantes, Embar, and Gieru and search in one last world, Prankster's Paridise. They find Netsu's freinds, but Shi was taken by the darkness and Faeth is captured by Shi. They defeat Shi's Darkside and everything is normal again. Worlds *Destiny Islands *Source *Disney Town *Lost Jungle *Skeleton Road *20,000th Sea *100 Arce Woods *The Didgital Paridise *Tommorowland *Port Royal *1906 *Far Away Land *Forest of Whistles *Hidden World of Keys *Prankster's Paridise Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Stories Category:Articles in need of expansion